Our Trip To Broadway!
by She'sAManiac
Summary: Patti Miller is a famous Broadway playwright, and after she turns her musical experiences into a blockbuster musical, she invites the Scrubs gang along to watch the show! Hopefully better than the summary. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Note-My story "Our Gained Loss" was depressing me, so I took some time to write a fluffy oneshot! Yay!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing at all!**

"_Let's face the facts about me and you, a love unspecified…_"

I stood in the kitchen of his flat, humming the Waffle Song and listening to the radio. Turk and Carla had started their shifts early, so I was on my own, and that meant only one thing: waffles and music! Unfortunately, I had lost my favourite Journey CD, so I had to settle for the radio. I hadn't been focusing on the song that was currently playing, but when I heard the next lyrics my ears pricked up.

"_Though I'm proud to call you Chocolate Bear, the crowd will always talk and stare_"

Chocolate Bear? That was my nickname for Turk. How had it got into a song?

I took a seat on the counter, and frowned at the radio as the song continued playing.

"_I feel exactly those feelings too, and that's why I keep them inside, 'coz this bear can't bear the world's disdain, and sometimes it's easier to hide than explain our guy love! That's all it is! Guy love, he's mine, I'm his! There's nothing gay about it in our eyes…_"

The song could have been written for me and Turk! I listened in wonder as the two men on the radio sang passionately about their "guy love" for each other.

"_And when I say, I love you man, it's not what it implies!_"

Wow, the guy singing could really hit the high notes!

"_It's guy love…between…two…guys!_ _And that was Zach Braff and Donald Faison singing Guy Love, the hit song from new popular Broadway show: My Musical…_"

The station presenter went on to talk about ticket winning chances. But then I smelt the smoke from the cooker, and ran to my now black breakfast, and didn't give the song a second thought.

* * *

"Morning, Carla!"

"Morning JD!" Carla smiled as I leant on the desk in front of her.

"What's up, Pickle? You've got that bit of saliva on your bottom lip, so there's definitely something juicy going on!"

"Go talk to Kelso! Oh, Bambi, you're gonna love it!"

Bambi? There's definitely something going on when Carla calls me Bambi.

"Ah, Dr Dorian!" came Kelso's familiar voice behind me. "I've recently received a letter from Patti Miller"

"Miss Miller? The woman who heard singing?" I asked.

"That's right, Dr Dorian! Apparently she's an acclaimed Broadway writer and has turned her experiences into a musical. She's sent free tickets to everyone who treated her, that's you, Turkleton, Nurse Turkleton, Dr Reid and Perry. I'm not going because I have a conference in Austin. And by that I mean golf weekend in Hawaii. Normally I wouldn't allow this but apparently it'll give us good publicity which means more money yada yada yada, long story short you're going like it or not!"

He turned and walked off. I turned back to Carla. She grinned.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! I'm going to Broadway!" I grinned, jumping up and down.

"Tracy, I know it's a godsend that the new blush that oh-so-perfectly matches your skin tone if finally out for twelve dollars at the drugstore but will you please go and celebrate with your gal-pals somewhere else, may I remind you that this is actually a hospital, nawt a slumber party, regardless of the many sleeping people which you must not wake under any circumstances, which actually brings me back to my original point, shut up and stop jumping around like an overexcited spaniel!"

"Do you rehearse these?" Carla asked, teasingly.

"Sometimes…"

"Dr Cox, are you coming?" I said. I expected a prescription for no, or a rant, or at least a snappy response. But I was proved wrong.

"I am, Newbie. It'll be a good chance to get out of this hell-hole, and who knows; maybe you'll give me an hour or two of piece while we're there!"

He turned and stalked off.

"Hey JD!"

I turned around to see Elliot and Turk coming up to the desk.

"We're going to Broadway!" I screamed, and dived at Turk, enveloping him in a hug.

"Get a room!" I heard Dr Cox yell from down the corridor.

"Am I going to Broadway?" asked an elderly patient from his bed.

"No, Mr Shannon"

"Aww…"

* * *

The theatre was massive. In the darkness of an early winter evening, the colourful lights lit up our breath as it condensed in the air. A huge poster hung from the overhang, showing a confused looking Patti surrounded by singing doctors.

We sidled in, and we took our seats, me between Elliot and Turk. Carla handed out sandwiches while Elliot read the program she had insisted on buying.

"Zach Braff and Donald Faison have received tremendous praise for their singing abilities, whilst Sarah Chalke, who plays…" she flicked to the actors page. "Me, has got a lot of stick for a bad voice!" she flopped the leaflet down on her lap. "Frick!"

"If her voice is anything like your irritating squeak, Barbie, I understand completely!"

Elliot was near to tears.

"Don't listen to him, Elliot! Look at this…" Carla said, grabbing the program and sending Dr Cox a death glare. "While critics have attacked Chalke for her singing, her amazing portrayal as neurotic Dr Elliot Reed…oh look, they spelt your name wrong…has had even the harshest reviewers shouting her praises!"

Elliot grinned triumphantly at Dr Cox.

"What else does it say…oh, JD, it's got a bit about you!"

"What? Lemme see!" I yelled, and grabbed the program. I scanned the text briefly. "Here it is! Zach Braff shines in the lead role as Dr John Dorian, managing to be hilariously comic even in the darkest moments of the play. Unfortunately…oh no, there's an unfortunately…his tendency to occasionally overact slightly ruins what is otherwise a dazzling performance! What?"

"Don't worry, Bambi! It's not you, it's the actor!"

"There are so many ways I could take the Mick out of that sentence that I…I just can't pick one! Oh my god I'm loosing my touch…" Dr Cox muttered to himself.

I sighed, and sat upright in my seat. It was then that I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me; can you sit down a little? I can't see!"

I recognised the voice, and I turned around.

"Oh no…"

"Scooter?"

"Janitor! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, because I'm a Janitor I can't come to see a Broadway musical?"

"I didn't…why are you still in your jumpsuit?"

"It's not a jumpsuit! Who wears a belt with a jumpsuit? It looks stupid! Anyway, I only just got off work! You got a problem?"

"N-no…" I muttered, and turned back to the stage.

The lights dimmed, and everyone turned their attentions to the stage. The show was about to begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Note-My story "Our Gained Loss" was depressing me, so I took some time to write a fluffy oneshot

**Note-****Hopefully you're enjoying! Don't worry it's not a oneshot! I did some editing to a few lines, sorry.**

The curtain came up, and there was a hushed silence over the entire audience. I looked around at Elliot and Turk, but they were focused entirely on the stage.

On the stage, a man and a woman were sitting on a bench. Zach Braff and Sarah Chalke. Me and Elliot. There were a few titters in the audience as the man playing me leant down and hugged the woman playing Elliot. Stage-Elliot sat up.

"JD, I'm gonna get a drink from the water fountain, do you wanna come?" she asked.

"Please, Elliot, I'm not that desperate!" Stage-Me said, but then got up as Stage-Elliot did. A laugh echoed around the audience, and Real-Elliot snickered next to me. I blushed, but thankfully it was dark, so no one, least of all Perry, could see me.

Then a dark-haired woman came on stage. It was Patti, playing herself. In what can only be described by professional dramatists such as myself (I went to theatre camp) as a slight bit of overacting, she swooned on the floor in a dead faint. "Me" and "Elliot" rushed to her aid.

"Are you ok, maam?" "Elliot" asked, and a few other actors ran to join "us". Then "I" leant down to Patti's level, and began to sing.

"How many fingers do you see?"

"Call 911 emergency!"

"Why are you singing? Wait…why am I singing?"

"Is there someone here with you?"

"Someone that we could talk to?"

"Are you ok? Are you alright, are you ok…"

The lights dimmed again. I was sitting, open-mouthed, in shock. If what I was seeing was what Patti had seen all that time ago, then the human body was really more amazing that what us doctors even begin to comprehend!

Perry coughed, and the lights came back on to reveal the outside of a hospital fairly similar to Sacred Heart.

"The mind's a freaky thing, Elliot, maybe she does hear singing!"

"Yeah, well I haven't sung since the sixth grade talent show. Afterward Mr Shaman, the MC said "hell is for everyone who had to hear you sing that song". My mom was so mad she slept with him and ruined his marriage"

A ripple of laughter.

"Well, let's see how she's doing…"

Patti was wheeled onstage on a gurney, and was followed by an old guy in a long white coat. I almost choked on Carla's sandwich.

"Is that…Kelso?" Perry asked, verbalising the question on everyone's tongue.

"Hello, I'm Dr Kelso, I'm delighted that you came…" the man onstage sung.

"I think it is!" Turk said, a grin spreading over his face.

"Why…why isn't he here so I can mock him?" Perry cried. "Life is so cruel!"

"Don't speak so fast, Per-Per…"I muttered, motioning to the stage, where a red-haired man had started to jump rope. "I think that's you!"

"Oh dear God, no…"

The "Dr Cox" on stage tied his rope around "Dr Kelso" and spun his around. I laughed.

"Hah! She's certainly got that right!"

Perry whacked the back of my head.

"Look at the Janitor dance! That's awesome" Elliot whispered, as the kaleidoscope dance formation pirouetted in perfect synch.

"Why thank you, Blonde Doctor!" Janitor whispered behind me.

"Your case is very serious, and we'd better start, 'coz if you think we're singing, you belong at Sacred…doctors, nurses, patients, dead guys!"

"Dead guys get priority over Janitors?" Janitor muttered.

"_Welcome to Sacred Heart_!"

The audience burst into applause as Patti was wheeled offstage along with most of the other characters until the only people left were "me" and "Dr Cox".

"So Mrs Miller passed both ideological and neurological exams, we cannot find anything that explains why she's hearing music!" "I" said.

"No? Well, how about this for an explanation? She's cuckoo-pants! Run some more tests, interpret her psyche!" "Perry" said, and walked off the stage. Patti was wheeled on sitting on a hospital bed, and I was joined by "Turk" on stage.

"Dude, is that me?" Real-Turk asked.

"Mm, he's cute…" Carla muttered.

"Baby!"

"Sorry!"

Stage-Me and Stage-Turk walked up to Patti again, and again began singing a song about "Everything Comes Down To Poo"

Then the storyline progressed, including Elliot having to move out of our apartment and Carla wanting to come back to work (which included a song called "Gonna Miss You Carla", although the actress playing Carla, Judy Reyes, sat during the song due to a broken hip). Then there was a song by "Dr Cox" in which he ranted to "me" in song about why I annoyed him so much, using "Janitor" to help prove his point. Finally, the whole cast came together for an ensemble, singing a song called "When The Truth Comes Out"

Then the curtains closed for the interval, and people began to get up from their seats. We were left, gawping at the empty stage.

"Oh…my god" Perry said.

"That was totally awesome!" I laughed.

"My actress can sing!" Elliot sniffled.

"Easy on the tears there, Barboo!"

"Don't be so mean to Elliot!" snapped Carla. "It's not her fault that you're in a bad mood 'coz your actor can't dance!"

"John McGinley is a very good actor, Carla, and at least he doesn't have a broken hip!"

"I think we should go and get ice-creams for the interval" Turk interrupted before Carla aggravated Dr Cox any more.

"I second that. I'll get vanilla…" I said.

"And I'll get chocolate!" said Turk.

"Bears for life!" we yelled in unison.

"Could you two be any more girly…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Note-My story "Our Gained Loss" was depressing me, so I took some time to write a fluffy oneshot

**Note-****MusicAndScrubs, did I say this was a oneshot? I'm very sorry for making you feel stupid! Thanks for reviewing! I think Dr Cox is slightly OOC in this chapter, but what the frick!**

The lobby of the theatre was huge and crammed full of people, like a grander version of the hospital. We took a seat on one of the crimson velvet benches. Me and Turk were silenced by our ice-creams, which everyone else had for some reason declined.

"So…what do you guys think?" Carla asked. "Worth the hype?"

Oh definitely!" I slurred through a mouthful of vanilla ice-cream. "Although the queue was too long and I think I have brain freeze!"

"I'm slightly dazed by the whole thing, personally" said Dr Cox. Carla nodded her agreement.

Just then a noise sounded through the hall from the loudspeaker.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the second act of My Musical is about to begin in theatre one, will you please take your seats. Food or drink is not allowed in the hall and door close in ten minutes. Thank you, and enjoy the show_!"

Ten minutes later, we retook our seats, and sat back as the magical red curtains lifted and the show began again. This time Stage-Elliot and Stage-Carla were standing by themselves. Patti was lying in a bed on the opposite end of the stage.

"Ok, we have to tell them!" Stage-Elliot said, referring to "her" and "Carla's" problems about me and Turk.

"They're so close, maybe they'll help each other through it!" said Stage-Carla, as she began to lead Stage-Elliot offstage.

"Oh come on Carla they're guys, they're not gonna get all touchy-feely!" said Stage-Elliot. As the women walked off, "me" and "Turk" walked on next to Patti's bed. And then "we" started to sing.

"Let's face the facts about me and you, a love unspecified…"

The crowd erupted into applause. I jolted. This was the song I had heard on the radio!

"Oh…my god!" said Dr Cox, grinning gleefully. Carla smirked, and shot us a look. Turk's mouth was so far open it looked like it was going to drop to the floor in shock, and Elliot was laughing her pink socks off.

"Though I'm proud to call you Chocolate-Bear, the crowd will always talk and stare!"

"This moment is so great I will elope with it to a far off, remote mountain in California where we will live as hermits away from the prying eyes of humans and raise our own family of little tiny baby moments who will grow up just like their mom! Don't worry, Newbie, I'll name the firstborn girl after you!" Dr Cox whispered. The old guy in front of us turned around.

"Keep it quiet, I'm trying to hear the singing!" he snapped.

"S-sorry, sir…" I muttered. The man turned back. Elliot snickered.

And the show went on. There was an awesome Grease parody called "Friends Forever" starring Stage-Me and Stage-Elliot; Real-Carla laughed her way through "Tango Dominican" and Elliot shed a tear when they sang "You're Going To Be Ok" to a surgery-bound Patti. Now I was watching the scene where Patti woke up.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"You're gonna have to tell us" "Dr Cox" replied. Patti breathed a sigh of relief and thanked us.

"By the way, who was the best singer? You know, like, in your head. Don't let the fact that I went to theatre camp affect your decision!" Stage-Me said. I buried my head in my hands and cringed.

"God, did I really say that?" I muttered. Elliot patted me on the back sympathetically.

Then everyone exited the stage, save me and Patti. Stage-Me began to speak a monologue.

"In musicals there's always a happy ending. But in life, sometimes when you get what you want, you end up missing what you left behind. Whether it's your roommate…or time spent with your child…or even the music you used to hear"

Stage-Me exited while Patti hummed the last line of the first song, "Welcome to Sacred Heart"

Then the curtain came down, and the applause began. Raucous, merry clapping that echoed around the vast hall and could probably be heard in theatre three! We whistled and cheered and whooped as the actors came on to bow.

Then we got up and left. But when we got outside, the bus wasn't there. We waited for half an hour. And then something amazing happened.

Patti walked out of the exit, followed by Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke and John C. McGinley.

"Mrs Miller?" I asked. She turned, surprised. Then she beamed.

"Oh my god, Dr Dorian! I'm so glad you came! And please call me Patti!"

"Patti, that was amazing!" said Elliot. "I didn't realise how…weird it must have been for you!"

"It was a crazy time! But this was better, I could replicate the dances, and we have amazing actors…oh, this is Zach, Sarah and John"

I stared at my alter ego, and he stared back.

"Zach, this is Dr Dorian. You were playing him…"

"Wow! It's so cool to meet you!" he said, and shook my hand vigorously.

"And John, this is Dr Cox, who you played, and Sarah, Dr Reid"

"This is so awesome!" said Sarah. "I had so much fun playing you!"

Dr Cox and John McGinley looked at the floor and shuffled their feet; only exchanging a few mumbled "hey"s.

"And Patti, please! Call me JD! And this is Elliot, Perry, Turk and Carla"

"Newbie, remind me of the "no using my first name" rule again!"

"Oh, Perry, it's a special occasion introduction!"

My mentor growled. Then we turned our heads as our coach pulled into the driveway.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lloyd yelled as he parked.

"We better be off" Carla said.

"It was great seeing you!" Patti grinned. "Bye!"

And with that, we got into the bus, and drove back to another normal day at Sacred Heart.

**Note-Ok, so the ending was rushed, who cares? Reviews are love!**


End file.
